An Iketarded Curse
by TheFanOfNintendo
Summary: Ike has bought an item from the trophy shop and uses it, but what is it that is so special about this item?
1. Treasure Chest

Warning: I made Kotake and Koume (The witches from Legend of Zelda) OOC (I think) This story may make you laugh, so if you laugh, that's normal. There will be longer chapters in the future. :) Enjoy!

EDIT: Sorry! Spelled their names wrong! Forgive me please!

* * *

Two witches are inside and watching a shop. Inside, there were a stack of smash trophies, pots, potions, food, and then there are more hidden items, but they were buried inside a treasure chest. Only those who are willing to pay the money to get the mysterious item will be served. Turns out these witches names were Kotake and Koume.

Link and his two friends, Marth and a now taller Roy enter the door.

"I'm so glad you came back," Marth cheered, "Now the group has came back once again!"

"YAAAAH!" Link grunted with happiness.

"I'm glad to be back," Roy smirked.

"Can we look at the cool items?" Link said, who began to go impatient.

"Fine." Marth sighed.

"HIIII YAAAAAH!" Link swings his sword and breaks several pots that were on the shelves. Each of them had a few rupees inside. He simply just takes them all.

"Isn't that..." Roy was completely confused to why Link just broke all the pots inside a store. The two witches were just sitting there and didn't seem to care at all.

"It's okay to break the pots, but taking them out of the store without paying will result in a battle between those two. Link learned that the hard way."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Just play along," Marth calmly demanded.

"Uhhh...okay then."

Link takes a good look at the one shelf. It contains a kirby trophy wearing Link's hat.

"I'm speechless..." Link spoke.

"You're always speechless when someone else wears that hat." Marth commented.

"Would you like to buy anything? If not then GET OUT!" Kotake yelled.

The three pretty boys go dead silent. It became so quiet that footsteps almost sounded loud as the three just seperate and look at trophies. This is until Ike and Shulk, who were both shirtless, entered the store.

"It's too quiet..." Ike glares at everyone in the store. "I don't like it."

"Lets start the party!" Shulk yelled.

"And are YOU going to buy anything gentleman?" Kotake said in an agressive tone.

"Yes and I want whatever's in that treasure chest."

"That would be 100 rupees then!"

"Got'cha." Ike walks over to the cashier spot, pulls out a giant orange rupee, and hands it to Kotake.

"Thank you unfamiliar freak!"

"...You're welcome."

Marth, Roy, and Link became curious to what Ike just bought, so they all walked over to him.

"Space please!" Ike pushed Roy away from him. Link snickered, although Roy seemed quite angry at Ike. It's not surprising though, since that was a dick move after all.

" 'ello everyone!" Shulk shouted, trying to everyone to attack each other.

It was dead silent for a good amount of time until Ike breaks the silence.

"What's so special about this box? Ike said as he began to open the chest. It it was very bright. It was now to the point where both of the witches were interested of what Ike was about to open, but then the room became so white that everyone's eyes were closed.

* * *

It's been too long since I posted a NEW story! Haha! I don't own Super Smash Brothers! Back to drawing awesome artsy stuff! XD


	2. Corrin's Castle

Ike began to open his eyes. He's at a very unfamiliar place. Something wasn't right about him. He could figure it out at first until all he could do is talk and blink. His pose was in a "T" pose. He tried to get up, but it didn't work.

"What the hell is going on?" Ike grumbled. The first that came to his mind was that he was dreaming. However, he had a little bit of a headache. Nope, he was definitely not dreaming. an angel flew over to Ike. He was somewhat short, but he was definitely strong enough to pull the completely frozen-stiff Ike up.

"You alright buddy?" The angel asked with concern.

"Does it look like I'm fine?" Ike was currently grumpy. "I can't move!"

"Let me try and move your arm then!" The angel grabbed Ike's arm and tried to move it. His arm couldn't be moved. His body was as hard as a rock. "What the?"

"Where's Palutena?" Ike asked.

"Oh, she's on vacation! She said she didn't want to be bothered."

"Seriously?" Ike now seemed annoyed.

"Yeah but-" he got cut off by the angry bluenette.

"This isn't a time to be vacationing people!"

Peach, who was gardening some rice, looked over at Ike.

"Try not to be too loud boys."

"I hate being frozen!" Ike yelled, "Who did this to me?!"

"I really don't know."

"Where am I?" Ike questioned.

"You're at Corrin's castle."

"Who's castle?" Ike has no idea who Corrin is.

"Don't you remember him? He joined the smash party not too long ago."

"And where is he?" This was the most important question to ask since Corrin owns the castle."

"I have no idea..." Peach said with confusion, "Pit, why don't you fly around and find out where he is?"

"Will do," Pit agreed, "Pit, out!" Pit flies out of the castle and looks for Corrin. It was difficult to find him since there was a lot of trees in the way.

~0~

It was pretty windy and sand was blowing around everywhere. However, Corrin wasn't giving up now. There was literally nothing but sand and a few holes that led to endless falling if someone were to jump in. At least there was a few random blocks that were in the middle of the air. they look like they can easily be destroyed with a punch or a head bump to those things. There was a block with a question mark on it. Corrin learned from Mario that that usually means there was an item inside the plain little square when it's broken. So, he jumped smashed the block with his head. Not surprisingly, he wasn't hurt. The box broke and a little bottle with a pink healing fairy was inside. Since Corrin was in perfect health, he didn't know what to do with the item. He began ignoring the item until the fairy yelled at him.

"Are you really just going to leave me here?!" The fairy had a very sassy attitude.

Corrin faced the bottle with the fairy in it. "You can talk...?"

"All fairies can talk! Most of us choose not to because we end up getting ignored by a bunch of elves like you!"

"I'm not an elf-"

"Shut your vampire mouth then!"

"I'm not a vampire-"

"I said shut up!" The pink fairy yelled. Corrin finally listened to the pink fairy. After a few minutes, the pink fairy asked the gentleman a question.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm out here to help a couple of people. I don't know exactly where they are, but supposedly there is a place around here that can lead me to an underground path."

"Pick me up."

Corrin listened to the sassy fairy and picked the jar up.

"Do not drop the jar. I can help you find your stupid friends."

Corrin ignored the fairy's insult remark. "Before we move on, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Corrin."

The pink fairy snickered at the name. "Well in that case, you can call me Rosaine. Before you say some cheesy comment, lets go to that underground place we need to go!"

"Right, so where do we go?"

"Just go forward you dum dum!"

Corrin simply begins moving forward and listening to Rosaine's directions.

* * *

Heh. We got a stiff Ike stuck in Corrin's castle and a sassy tsudere- I mean helpful fairy now with Corrin. My ideas are sprawling around. YAAAAY! If any of you guys have seen any of my MMD videos, I have a couple where Ike is literally in his "T" pose and he just slides around. This is the same pose that Ike's in for this story. Will I be adding OCs for this? Maaaaaaaaaaaybeeeeeeeee. XD


	3. Underground Path

Roy, Link and Shulk were lost in Mario's underground path. After they reached the end, it would rotate to the same beginning once again. Since they all kept on going into this cycle, they started talking to kill time.

"Is it me or do we keep on going in a circle?" Shulk asked.

"Hyaaaaah!"

Shulk simply slapped Link just to get him to speak english then he asked this question.

"Why do you make these weird sounds?"

"Become a Hylian and you'll understand why I make these sounds!" Link drew his sword.

Roy facepalmed, "We shouldn't be killing each other especially if we're lost. Hell, Marth's missing and I'm getting worried."

Shulk ignored Roy and drew his monado. The two swordsmen began fighting. Link charged at Shulk and swung his sword right at him. "HYAH!"

Shulk quickly counter-attacked Link without missing. The Hylian flew into the air and smashed onto a block with a question mark. A Mr. Saturn popped out of the box, which made Roy jump up and simply grab the Mr. Saturn.

"How could you!" Roy whined, "You could of killed our potential new pet."

Both Link and Shulk stared at Roy with a very weirded out expression.

"..."

"..."

"Now put your swords away!" Roy happily commanded. For some reason, he was in a better mood.

Shulk listened to Roy and put his sword away. Link however, ran away from the box and began jumping on top of the blocks.

"Is he going mad?" Roy was confused as to why Link just ran like that.

"I heard there's some kind of disease called Mad Cuccos. If you get bit by an infected one, then you go crazy and die."

Roy shivered after picturing what an infected Cucco could do. "I hope I don't get infected then."

Now there was dead silence, besides occassional footsteps. Link now disappeared from the stage. This caused Shulk to slightly worry about the gruntful guy.

"Have you seen Link?"

"Nope." Roy was becoming a little paranoid, "Do you think we might be next?"

"I hope not," Shulk replied, "Do you think he may have fell into one of these holes?"

"He could be that type of guy to just jump into one of these bottomless looking holes."

Random happy laughter echoed throughout the stage. The laughter sound unfamilar to the two boys, since it was like a girl's laughter. This scared both of the boys, causing them to run.

"We're dead!"

"I can't die now!" Shulk random a blue hairred girl with a ponytail that was sideways. She had this weird outfit going on too. Roy ran into Shulk as well.

"Ouch!" Shulk cried.

Both of the boys simply backed up and saw Link right next to this girl.

"Uh...is that your girlfriend?" Shulk asked.

"Nope, this is Lana. She uses the book of sorcery."

"Sounds evil."

"Don't worry, I'm actually a hero!" Lana smiled.

"Awww she's cute."

"So who are you two?"

"I'm Roy." Roy cheered.

"I'm Shulk!" Shulk shouted, "You know what it's time for?"

"Please no," Roy suddenly looked frightened.

"What's it time for?" Lana asked. Link's eyes quickly widened at Lana and gave her that look as if she would regret ever asking that question.

"It's Shulk time," He smiled.

Lana giggled, "'Shulk time?' That sounds silly."

"Thank you," Shulk took that as a compliment.

"You're welcome!"

Corrin fell from above and landed on the top blocks, along with Rosaine, his sidekick who was being held in a jar.

"Is everyone alright?" Corrin calmly asked.

"FREEDOM!" Roy yelled and climbed and jumped to see Corrin.

"Are these the people you're saving?" Rosaine's attitude kicked in.

"Sorry about Rosaine-" Roy quickly cut Corrin off.

"Is that your new pet?!" He quickly asked.

"I am not a pet and if I was out of this jar I would bonk your head infinite times until you were knocked out!"

Link and Lana popped there head after they heard the pink fairy yelling.

"It's the fairy of healing!" Link yelled," Save her so that way if one of us dies, she can revive us."

"What makes you think I'll revive some idiot, especially someone like you?"

"Well if saving doesn't work then stomping on fairies is just as fun," Link jokingly suggested. Roy laughed in amusement. Lana didn't really saw Link's joke as humorous however.

"That's not polite to stomp on fairies."

"Fairies belong in fairytails," Shulk commented. This managed to make everyone, especially Link stare at him with a very weirded out look.

"Maybe that sword hit you at the head when you counted," Roy spoke, "Your counter is weird to me."

"Everyone," Corrin tried to get everyone's attention, "we should wait and carry this conversation later on before people start to worry about us."

"I agree but-" Roy was cut off by Link and Lana.

"I'm actually starving..." Lana stated.

"I got rice and peaches growing at my castle," Corrin said. His stomach growled.

"To the castle!" Roy cheered as he put Mr. Saturn on his shoulder.

"Agreed!" Link also cheered.

"Oh great, more idiots..." Rosaine is the only one in the group who isn't happy, but then again, she seems to never be happy.

Corrin lead the entire group back into the desert and began walking their ways back to the castle. However, from the underground stage, a bunch of shadows also have managed to follow out into the desert as the group leaves. It is unknown of how they appeared or where they have came from, but nonetheless, these shadows are definitely mysterious.

* * *

Hi everyone! Here is a new chapter of an Iketarded curse. I think I can manage to get a new chapter in every other week or maybe once a week, since I also draw and make MMD videos (By the way, I just made a new MMD video where Ike goes on a stupid adventure) Also, I am now accepting OCs so if you have one, just let me know!

Also, just a random thought, is it me or does Lana look more like a fire emblem character then a hyrule warriors character? I'm not sure why, but I always thought she looked like a fire emblem character. Hmm...


End file.
